A Muggle Saves the Day
by Asher Elric
Summary: Harry Potter has always wanted one thing, a family. Someone who loves him. However, Sirius Black is being tortured into a confession and the only person that could help the young Black is...Lucius Malfoy!
1. School

Summary – Sometimes, a person has to do what a person has to do. And when it comes to children…something should and will be done!

a/n – This is AU, because I love the Harry-adopted back stories. I love them. But hopefully this shall be different.

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 1 – School!**

Dudley Edward Dursley did not want to get up on that wonderfully spring morning. The past weekend he had stayed up to watch the three stooge's marathon on the classic channel. The night before this particular Monday, Dudley had stayed up to watch all three Star Wars on said channel. Now, he was so tired that all he wanted to do was stay in bed. He moaned when his mother came into the room with a bright smile and as she opened the blinds, he rolled over with the pillow atop his head.

"Now, now," Petunia crooned to her only son. "Up and a'tem, dear, you have the science test today. Oh, I am sure my smoky-poo will be the best!" she said as she crossed to the wardrobe to pick out her son's clothes.

Ever since Dudley had started in primary school; his mother had done the same thing every morning. She awoke, did her own beauty routine, then she awoke Dudley while Vernon was getting ready. With a cheery smile, she would say something to the effect of being the best while getting his clothing. He would huff and whine to try and not be made to go to school, but this was one thing his parents were very adamant about. He would go to school and get the best education they could get him so that when he was an adult he would be able to get the very best job. Vernon had aspirations of his son being the president of the drill company while Petunia hoped for a Doctor or maybe a Lawyer.

Dudley didn't know exactly what he wanted to do. But having a job where he could watch the telly and eat popcorn all day didn't sound so bad to him.

"Come now dear, up! Up!" his mother wasn't going to take it today. So Dudley decided to wheedle as much candy out of his parents that morning as he could in revenge for her treating him like the urchin under the stairs. Why he had to go to school with such an embarrassment was beyond him!

Finally, he groaned as he got up. Body fat jiggled as he moved over to the dresser. He ignored how fat he was (he didn't really like it but eating made him feel so much better) and ran the brush through his short hair. Crew cuts were all the rage these days and it took him a week to get his mother to take him to the best hair dresser in London just to get a crew cut she could have done at home.

Petunia gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left her son to dress himself. She had to get the embarrassment under the stairs up to make breakfast and then both boys would go to school. He rolled his eyes, he wondered if he could ditch. He had ten pounds, he was sure it wouldn't be that hard. If anyone asked he would say that he was home schooled, it always worked.

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter had a whole different morning routine. Every evening he would mop the kitchen floor before bed time, he would be able to take a short, cold shower and then get into the baggy pj's his Aunt had graciously given him. Then, he would try and remember his dreams. Sometimes he dreamt of a flying motorcycle. At other times he dreamt of a lady with red hair and green eyes, his eyes. There was also a man, with hair that went everywhere and antlers.

In the morning, Aunt Petunia would trump down the stairs humming some tune or other, she would bang on his wooden door and yell at him to get up. Of course, Harry would never moan or whine, he wasn't allowed. He would simply roll out of bed and go into the kitchen to make sure he didn't burn the bacon.

Then he would serve the family, get some for himself, do the dishes and get dressed for school. Harry was quick at changing and he was always ready before Dudley ever left the breakfast table. On this morning, Dudley refused to budge till his Mum gave him half a pound of candy, of course, the only time Petunia ever got any time to herself was when the boys were at school and Vernon was at work. So, of course, she gave Dudley what he wanted.

Dudley ran (more like quickly waddled) down the street to Piers' place while Harry just went to school (running) as fast as he could. He hated Dudley and his gang, their favorite game was "Harry Hunting" which Harry, of course hated. But, there was one person in the whole world that didn't put up with it and the first time Harry and met her, well, he was surprised to say the least.

_Friday, the week before…_

_Harry ran down the hallway. _

_They were playing "Harry Hunting" one again and poor little Harry Potter was it! He was always it and he hated the game with a passion. One day, Harry would love to see a bigger kid give Dudley one-fore just for picking on him, Harry. That would never happen because Dudley was the biggest kid around. Dudley made everyone else afraid to be Harry's friend. _

_That was why Harry always stayed in the class room where it was marginally safe. The play ground was a terrible place to be when Dudley wanted someone to beat up on. _

_Behind him he heard the gang get closer; deciding that he had to hide and do it fast – he ducked into a class room. However, Piers saw this and called out to the other kids. Harry didn't bother to see who was in the room before he hid in the utility cabinet. _

_As the other kids rammed into the room; Harry heard the voice of his teacher. Miss Noelle Tempest. She was a young woman, in her early twenties, she had short red hair and gold/green eyes. She didn't take any crap from her students either. Harry could tell that the kids that had been trying to catch him were scared. _

_"Well…Mis….ah…" Dudley tried._

_"Don't give me that crap, Mr. Dursley. Now, if you have no business here I suggest you go and enjoy your play time. If I find you trying to beat up Mr. Potter again, I shall take the cane to you," Miss Tempest said. (Harry imagined she glared imposingly at the boys). Harry heard the sounds of the kids apologizing before leaving the room. He waited a few moments before he poked his head out. _

_"Harry…are you all right?" Miss Tempest asked. Harry could only shrug. _

_"Come out now, you can stay here till your next class, does that sound all right to you?" she asked. She wasn't exactly sure if this was game he played with the older kids or not, but by the way Harry came into her class with a black eye or a broken hand, she had her doubts. Harry nodded and quietly found a desk to sit at. Miss Tempest went back to her grading,_

Harry hoped that Miss Tempest would let him be in her class room again that afternoon. He was sure that if he explained just a little bit that she would take pity on him and let him be with her.

* * *

**Azkaban Isle – Someplace unknown off the coast of Ireland**

Sirius Black growled as he was pulled down the hallway by two Dementors. Their scaly hands danced along his limbs, pulling him along but at the same time feeling the coldness within his limbs. He was only brought out of his cell for one thing and one thing only…to be interrogated. Every once in a while some wizard would get it into their heads that they should get him to talk. But it never worked, Sirius Black was made of tougher stuff than most wizards.

The black hooded demons brought him to the highest tower of the Island Prison. It was round with a chair in the middle of the room of which he was chained down too. In front of the one window, which was open to let in fresh air, was a man. He was tall and wore a black cloak, had long metallic hair and striking blue eyes.

"Malfoy, I didn't think you would step foot in here on your own volition," Black was able to say with a scratchy voice.

"Sirius Leigh Black, everyone was so surprised that it would be you who betrayed the Potters to their death," Malfoy didn't turn away from the window.

"I didn't do it," Black replied confidently.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy now turned to the man.

"You know it wasn't me, you're one of them, a Death Eater. The only difference is that I'm not going to compromise my integrity," Black replied with a sneer.

"I didn't think you would, actually, I'm here to make sure you don't talk," Malfoy said, he searched his cloak for the correct pocket and drew out a silver flask. It had snakes all over it. Smirking he drew forwards.

"It makes me ill to see you so sick, my friend,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Black bared his teeth at the man.

"Only what family should do for family," Malfoy replied. He grabbed Black's jaw, working his fingers; he made Black's mouth open. He made the prisoner drink whatever concoction he had made. Black would have spit it back if Malfoy didn't hold is mouth shut in a vice like grip. Black had no recourse but to swallow.

"There, there, _cousin_," Malfoy smirked.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Why are you here?" Black asked.

"The Ministry has decided to look into the night the Potters died,"

"Oh? Let me guess, they want me to confess, right?"

"That isn't going to happen,"

"The potion…"

"Entails to tell the truth. It is a more powerful version of virtue serum,"

"Brilliant," Black sighed, sacking down within the chains.

"We might as well get to it then, it should be working by now, what is your name?"

"Sirius Leigh Black," he replied automatically, his eyes glazed over in apparent will weakening.

"Excellent, let us get on with it then," Malfoy grinned.

* * *

It was just another school day for Miss Tempest, this time she was doing some revision since some of the children didn't seem to understand long division, well, all but one. Little Harry James Potter was quite smart for a kid. He usually sat at the back of the class with oversized clothes and he didn't look around. Sometimes she had to remind him to look at the chalk board. But the worst of it was that she had an inkling of what was going on at the Dursley house. The other problem was that she didn't have any proof. And Harry Potter wasn't going to talk about it either.

Now, he sat in the back of the class room, diligently doing the problems once again. Her contemplation of the young Potter stopped when she saw that Dudley Dursley wasn't doing any of his problems.

"Mr. Dursley, what are you doing passing notes in my classroom?" she glared. Dudley seemed to not notice, he threw the not back to the other kid. That wasn't going to fly at all, so what did Miss Tempest do? Well, she marched over there, and took the young boy by the ear.

"You are coming with me, the principle has a most wonderful cane you have to see," she said, and hauled him out of the class room. The children all looked after them, they were most astonished. Dudley always made the teachers go batty, but no one had thought that a teacher would give him a spanking!

"Dudley Dursley is gonna get his ass whipped!" one of the kids yelled. The others started clapping and cheering, finally the bully of the school yard would get what was coming to him. They settled down to quick and friendly chatter about the situation.

Only, it was Harry who knew that in the end, he would be getting it worse at home.

* * *

When it was over, Sirius was surprised when other ministry agents flooded the room.

"Why haven't you confessed," Crouch glared at him, Sirius didn't bother to look up. The restraints fell away and he was made to stand.

"Take him out, we will get a confession out of him yet," Crouch said. Sirius was dragged out of the room kicking at his captors. Torture at the Prison was something no one wanted to go through.

His guards weren't Dementors this time; but they easily overpowered the frail man and finally they emerged onto the highest tower were executions had taken place at the prison. They tied the prisoner to the pole that stood in the middle of the square.

"Obviously magic won't work on you,"

Sirius knew the Minister of Magic when he heard the overbearing git. "So, muggle torture it shall be," he sounded pleased. His shirt was ripped from him and he shivered in the chilly evening air. He gasped as cold water was splashed all over him.

"W-wwhat…?" he stuttered from the cold, however, he let out a horid scream as his back was struck. The stinging sensation led him to one conclusion…

"Those muggles really did know what they were doing when it came to lashings," Crouch laughed. Sirius shut his eyes tight, wishing that he was anywhere else than where he was.

_"James! Where is Pronglet?"_

_"He's out with James, they went to the park," Lily said as she met Sirius at the door._

_"Great, thanks Lily," he grinned and ran out of the house the same way he arrived. Lily giggled as Sirius ran off. It was Harry's first birthday and she was sure the boys had something planned for the youngest Marauder. _

_When Sirius caught up with James, he was slowly swinging Harry. The boy giggled and kept saying "Fas, da!" Sirius laughed and hugged his best mate before doing and under dog for the child. Harry giggled happily while James freaked out and tried to make the swing stop as safely as possible. _

_"Sirius! You know Lily would kill you if she saw you do that!"_

_"Oh puleeze!" Sirius waved it away, "Harry loves it," was his excuse. _

_"Sirius, will…answer a question for me?" James looked up, his dark eyes shinning with an unnamed emotion._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Who killed me…?"_

_"What…?"_

_"WHO KILLED ME!!"_

"WHO KILLED JAME POTTER?"

"IT WAS WORMTAIL!! WORMTAIL THAT NO GOOD RAT!!"

* * *

A/N – Okay, first I would like to point out that we don't know what goes on at Azkaban, and I think that the warden would do something like this to extract a confession. This is AU…so don't be surprised if I do something else that's weird. Oh, and at the time this fic is set, I imagine that copral punishment at school was something that was done. It makes it easier to write it. But, Dudley deserves it if you ask me!

And just on the side note, I'd probably not spank my kids.

Ta,

Dizzy.


	2. Owl Post

A Muggle Saves the Day

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 2 – Owl Post**

Buckets of water were thrown onto his bleeding back before he was whipped once more. Sirius had forgotten everything but the pain, even the murmuring voices around him had lost their efficiency within his mind. All he knew was cold and pain, if he thought the Dementors were bad, this might just beat those demons. Spluttering as water splashed across his frame, he looked into the now storm dark sky.

"I…I…love you…..Harry Potter…." He whispered to himself. Harry, his Godson, just thinking about the little boy gave him hope. But if it would last till the end of the torture session, Sirius couldn't say.

He howled once more in pain.

If it were at all possible to get above the square, Minister Fudge had found it. He sat in an easy chair, sipping at tea while watching the torture. A smirk twisted his mouth into something that a Vampire might have been frightened of, if Vampires could be frightened that is. Lucius Malfoy sneered to himself, Fudge was an idiot. His round frame just sitting there drinking tea reminded Lucius of the old Vampire, Dracula, or better known as Vlad the Impaler, who got his name from having forests of impaled to dissuade the Turks from over running his land.

"Muggle torture, must you really resort to such bloody techniques?" Malfoy sneered, Fudge gave him a side glance before smiling up at the taller man.

"You didn't get anything from him,"

"You and I both know he is innocent of the crime,"

"He killed Voldemort, we all know that…"

"No, were you not at that particular meeting?" Malfoy glared.

"Now look here, Malfoy I didn't go through school just for this I…"

"You were lucky our Master didn't kill you the first day he laid eyes on you. You have blundered everything," Malfoy replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not forget what our Master commanded of us before he left to kill the Potters?"

"I…"

"Wasn't there, if you had been there, you would know that the traitor of the Potters was Peter Pettigrew. He killed my wife's best friend and husband, not even Narcissa can adopt the Potter child, which was to happen if ever Black here couldn't be there to take care of the child,"

"What…?"

"It was in the will that Dumbledore NEVER completed," Malfoy was incensed now, never had Fudge seen the Slytherin at all angry.

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore do such a thing?"

"What do you think? The blood wards never included Petunia Dursley, her rotten husband and child, it included Black and my wife, of course I was to be included,"

"Of course," Fudge agreed.

"However, there is one thing you have to do, you have to obey our master,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before he left, he bade me to make sure his heir is kept safe,"

"Black is Lord Voldemort's heir?"

"Indeed, he is. I was given the express orders by our Lord himself, I just haven't been able too because you have blocked me at every avenue. If our Lord was here now he would have you executed," Malfoy sneered. Fudge gulped as he digested this bit of information.

A howl of pain made both wizards look down on the torture session.

"I'm innocent!!" Black yelled. It didn't stop the whip from marking his back.

"What will you do with him? How will he be a good Lord when he's crazy?"

"He will be fine, it might take a while to make him see the light though,"

"You mean to brainwash him…?" Fudge blinked.

"If need be, or maybe if…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, have him declared insane, let them know you are putting him into Narcissa's care since she is his closest family," and with that, Malfoy left Fudge to his musings.

* * *

Muggles could be quite creative when they wanted to be. Unfortunately, for Harry Potter, his cousin Dudley used the same idea whenever he got mad and didn't get his way. Tonight was a big night for Vernon and Petunia Dursley, tonight, Vernon would be getting his raise and he would also be taking over as Plant Manager.

Vernon Dursley was dressed in his best suite, it was black, he wore a white dress shirt and a polka-dotted tie. Petunia matched the dots with her light pink garden dress. Poor Dudley had to wear a suite of light pink with a bright purple shirt and matching bow tie. It was all the rage these days and he had thrown a fit to wear it. Harry, however, was lucky; he would be staying at Mrs. Fig's house that evening. Petunia had asked the old woman to keep Harry for the night as well.

Of course, Harry made it seem to be such a big deal, he didn't want to go but it wasn't as bad as Dudley wearing a purple and pink suite! Of course, the only one laughing (and hiding it well I shall say) was Harry.

"Oh, Piers is going to be jealous!" Dudley was saying to his mother as they arrived in the foyer where Vernon was all ready waiting. Harry was waiting as well.

"Remember boy, you aren't to do anything unnatural while your at the woman's house? Or mark my words, boy, you'll regret it," Uncle Vernon said, and he pushed Harry out of the house.

Harry started on down the driveway, there was no point to staying around. The Dursley's piled into the car and drove off, completely ignoring their young nephew.

"Eat slugs!" Harry muttered after them, just because he had to live in a cupboard and not eat but one meal a day and…oh… "What is the use, they're just going to be worse," Harry sighed and continued on his way.

* * *

Vernon wasn't at all feeling well, the dinner was going far better than he had hoped. He had made his little speech and people greeted him and they shook hands. Dudley was making friends right and left (Vernon ignored the fact that his son picked on the younger boys) and Petunia was making out just well.

He burped a little, covering his mouth with his handkerchief he hoped no one noticed. A few moments later, he felt something slithering up his esophagus. The next, he threw up a slug, a LIVE slug!

He promptly fainted.

* * *

This would be one of the few times that Harry didn't have to do anything for dinner. Mrs. Fig wouldn't let him; she had him sit in the den watching television, any show he wanted. She also gave him some coloring books and Harry was able to do his homework with soda and candy at his side.

Even though the house smelled like cats, Harry felt like a prince. It was so nice to be able to just do what he'd always seen Dudley do. If only it would last till he was an adult, which would be nice. He wouldn't have to answer to Dudley or his Aunt and Uncle. He would be loved, Mrs. Fig told him that he was a dear, and whenever Aunt Petunia told that to Dudley, she always meant it that she loved the big whale.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes. It wasn't his birthday, but he hoped it would work anyway…

* * *

Remus Lupin was tired, not for the last time was he saddened by the fact that James had given him a house for his own, a place where Remus could always live. Marauder Cabin was an old Victorian home with a wrap around porch and a huge basement. Remus used the basement for his transformations, the only draw back was the stairs but he ignored that fact.

Taking his robe off the peg, he wrapped it tightly around himself and mounted the stairs. He yawned on his way up, he decided the first thing to do was take the pain medication he had been able to get from the Muggle store down the road. The cabin was very close to muggles, but he had put silencing charms on the basement and a notice me not on the house. The only person who ever visited him was Kolour Spellings. Her little sister Morgan was entering her first year at Hogwarts, their parents had also gone to Hogwarts, but Kolour was the only squib in the family. But that didn't seem to bother the young girl.

She met Remus at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I couldn't be here last night, with the summer holidays coming on so soon, Mum just wanted Morgan's bedroom to be perfect," she sighed a long suffering sort of sigh. Remus smiled at her.

"Did you like the book," he asked.

"Yeah, it was brilliant! I wrote down my favorites to use in my book," she smiled.

"Good,"

"When it's done I'll send it off to a publisher or something," she said.

"That sounds nice,"

"I have some food ready for you, and I got some pain potions from St. Mungo's, then you go straight to bed young man," Kolour took on the sort of tone a mother would used and wagged her finger at the older man.

"You just make my day, Kolly," Remus smiled.

"Good, I am also quite amused!" she smiled.

Kolour was his maid of sorts, though she would never take his money, she knew exactly what he was and insisted that it would be wrong of her to do so. Instead they had made a deal, Kolour could use any book she needed for her writings and in return she would make sure the house was in order. And, even though she said she couldn't use magic and was quite a squib, Remus had a hunch that she knew at least how to do a little bit.

"Did you hear what the Ministry is doing?" Kolour asked as she dished out the soup she had brought over.

"I haven't gotten a paper in a long while,"

"Well, I'll bring over our copy, anyway, they're letting Sirius Black go, they say he's innocent,"

"What!?" Remus almost fell over.

"Maybe it was too soon to tell you but…you like to tell me all about you all from school and…are you all right, Professor?"

"Yes…"  
"You look like someone used an unforgivable on you, are you sure?"

"I…"

"Well…I could probably send an owl and see if…he would like to stay here with you…if you want…he has to have someplace to stay and where better then here?" Kolour asked.

"Yes, where better?" Remus blinked.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were in a rather heated argument. One) Sirius Black would of course take on the mantle of the Black family no matter what he might say, and two) even if he were sane enough for it, it would be better if he had a representative. And three) with Sirius out of Azkaban Prison, wouldn't that mean Harry Potter's introduction into the Wizarding world?

Well, Fudge argued for all three points, Dumbledore agreed to two out of three and insisted the Harry was fine right where he was, of which he would never say. McGonagall disagreed with Albus on that third point, insisting that his remaining family were the worst sort of muggle imaginable and that Harry should stay with a Wizarding family, Molly Weasley was pinning away for more children, what a better home than that anyway?

And Sirius, well, he wasn't privy to this conversation since he was getting treated at the hospital wing of Hogwarts. It was the first place Sirius wanted to be. Lucius Malfoy wasn't involved in the conversation, (of which later he would hex Fudge for not telling him.)

In the end, Dumbledore and Fudge agreed to wait and see how Sirius felt after he had gotten used to freedom. That was when an owl that suspiciously looked like Remus' Lupin's (Juniper, which had belonged to James Potter) flew in through the window.

Dumbledore retrieved the letter, it wasn't in Lupin's handwriting, it was…worse.

_To whom it may concern,_

_This letter has to do with one Sirius Black, I and Kolour Spelling, Professor Lupin's representative in these matters. We request the leave of the Ministry to have Mr. Black live at Professor Lupin's residence while he adjusts to the Wizarding world once again. _

_Please have Mr. Black reply to this letter. _

_Sincerely, _

_K. Spelling and R. J. Lupin_

"Well," Minister Fudge looked impressed, "Lupin isn't wasting any time now is he?"

"We should have Mr. Black stay at St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said.

"I say we let him have the leave of deciding what he wants to do," Fudge glared.

"I agree," McGonagall glared at the old headmaster.

"Very well, let us go and visit young, Mr. Black,"

* * *

A/N – Okay, sorry for the fast plot line, but it just seemed the most natural to me. Anyway, Kolour isn't going to be a marry sue, I hate those! But I thought the name was interesting.

Please review for me!

Ta,

Dizzy


	3. Pandemonium

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 3 – Pandemonium **

For most families, having children is the most important thing the parents could do. Besides having a huge house and well paying Jobs. Walburga Black quit her job as soon as she got married to Orion Black. Within that year, they had their first son, Sirius Leigh Black. He had his mother's eyes and his father's nose. Two years later, Regulus was born.

For most families, the children usually get along pretty well, but the Black's were different. Sirius, being the oldest, was expected to do many thing 1) being that he had to marry a pure blood, 2) being that he would be sorted into Slytherin and 3) being that he was the Heir of Lord Voldemort. Two out of the three Sirius completely ignored. But, no one told him about him being chosen as Voldemort's Heir.

If you told Sirius, a haunted man with fathomless grey eyes, who sat in the corner of his cell – that he was the Heir of Voldemort and would soon be going home, he would have laughed in your face. As it was, with dry blood and something oozing from the stripes on his back, he probably wouldn't have had the energy to do so.

Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers, at one point in time, the bony hand would have been able to make a spark and from that a small orb of light would exist with this one spark of magic. Sirius was sure he was losing whatever magic was in him. From what he could remember, all of the magical theory books said one thing…

**If a Wizard or Witch cannot use their magic within a certain amount of time, they lose their magic forever**_**. **_

That was a very scary thought, for him to become a squib was something that he had never even fathomed in his whole life. Sure, James had a squib cousin, but she was cool, she worked in a book store. She was nice, but Sirius never thought that he would become a squib by spending most of his early twenties in Azkaban. At twenty-eight years old, he was almost past his prime, and that hurt a bit. He had wanted to become head of the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry.

He had been told he would be perfect for the job, and it would have been great, a Marauder as head of a department? He would give Remus a job that he would be able to keep, even with the full moon. Sirius had been determined to make sure that Remus got his days off on and around the full moon. He had gotten better at the whole "Let's go to school even though its only the day after the full moon" thing, though, he had to talk madam Pomfry into it, a lot.

That was why, when two Auror's had come to take him out of his cell, he was slightly shocked, and the next moment he knew, they took a port key to Hogwarts. The place where most of his childhood was spent hadn't changed. The castles parapets, colored glass windows, the crest, statues that moved or said something random when you walked by, and even the hospital wing hadn't changed one bit since he was a kid. Maybe that was why your Parents would smile with glee when they told their kids about Hogwarts, about what they would learn and the teachers.

_Remus had wanted to teach, once upon a time…_ Sirius thought. He was deposited at the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfry who had him bath and eat before beginning the medical scanning spells and making him drink potion after potion. When he asked her why he had been brought to Hogwarts, all Poppy Pomfry would say was to wait for Professor Dumbledore. What seemed like a life time was actually two hours when Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall with Fudge tumbling after them entered the hospital wing.

Sirius sat up in his bed rather quickly, his head slightly fuzzy with a most recent potion. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"There happens to be a stipulation the contemplates your staying in Azkaban," Fudge said.

"What?" Sirius gave him the _I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-my-stiletto_ glare.

"Well, it seems that….since you never got a trial…"

"No thanks to you…" Sirius reminded the Minister.

"That I am obligated to release you from prison, things are being investigated right now,"

"Well….I'll never forgive you," Sirius muttered.

"In the mean time, you'll be staying at St. Mungo's…" Dumbledore started.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "You take me from one cell to put me in another?"

"Albus! We agreed to ask his opinion," McGonagall glared at the headmaster.

"Mr. Lupin and a friend of his, would like to know if you want to stay with them," she explained.

"Remus…? He…believes that I'm innocent?" Sirius looked hopeful.

"The letter didn't say, only that they want you to stay with them, to get used to living again,"

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked. McGonagall's lip's pursed together. Sirius knew that wasn't a good thing. It never was, it either meant detention or something else. Like the death of Fabian, or another Order Member.

"He is safe where he is,"

"Where is he?" Sirius glared.

"Yes, you never did tell us where you put the child," Fudge reminded the old man.

"He is safe and that is all you need to know," Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes.

* * *

And now, this happens to be the part of the story where all hell breaks lose. Or more precisely, where Noel Tempest breaks lose. For, when Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley and their son Dudley got over their puking slugs syndrome (aided by the Misuse of magic Department) – Mrs. Tempest made herself known at the local Child Services Office. Her hair was wild and her eyes could have set papers on fire. What she didn't know was that this office corresponded with the Wizarding Child Services as well, and so, when Miss Tempest mentioned a young Mr. Harry James Potter – well, it was Pandemonium.

First and foremost, young Harry was taken from the home, he had a black eye and a broken arm, and injuries that were easily healed by the St Mungo's trained healer that went to any seize and rescue operation; which probably freaked poor Harry out a bit more than necessary. He was then taken to the office where he was put with other children his age. He didn't play, rules were rules after all.

* * *

"I don't know what you mean," Mrs. Dursley snorted at the witch in front of her.

"Madam, I am simply asking as to why we found a crying boy in a broom closet with injuries that scream child neglect," Emilee Edwards was rather annoyed at the whole situation. She sat back in her chair, blue eyes bearing coldly into the woman before her.

"Vernon was mad by the trick that…_freak_ played on us," Mrs. Dursley explained.

"What sort of trick would that be?" Emilee asked.

"He made us swallow slugs!"

"Apparently you were at a convention that your nephew hadn't been allowed to go too. When strange things around children happen there are a few reasons for it, but the most practical, and in most cases, it is accidental magic," Emilee explained.

"I know that, my sister was freak too,"

"I shall assume you are talking about Miss Lily Potter, and I shall ignore that comment as well, if I were you, Mrs. Dursley, I would get a bloody good lawyer,"

"What do you mean?"

"For fucks sake woman! You're going to be prosecuted for child abuse and neglect, it's all the worse for your family because its Bloody Harry James Potter!"

And with that, Emilee left the interrogation room. Out side, she met the second most daunting person beside the Dark Lord Voldemort, Walburga Black. She was dressed in dark blue robes and a house elf was by her side.

"Well?" she asked curtly.

"Ah….excuse me but I'm not exactly sure as to why….?"

"I am Walburga Black, Sirius is my eldest son and I happen to know he is the Godfather to Harry James Potter, don't tell me you aren't going to place the child in some foster home with other kids who take the parents time and money?" she glared, daring the girl before her to disagree.

"Of course not I….well…if you want to take the child…"

"I shall, I have also sent a message to my son, he has been freed from Azkaban and I hope he will come and stay with me and Harry, of course," she smiled wistfully, the daunting manner faded away to a mother who only wanted her family whole once again.

"Let me get the paper work together," Emilee nodded.

* * *

Harry looked at his shoes, the woman in front of him looked…scary. She was a tall woman, with black hair she wore in a bun and grey eyes. Since Harry didn't look up at her, he did not notice the sadness in her eyes. He reminded her of another child she still loved. She sighed and little Harry hunched his shoulders, making himself ready for the slap her was sure would come.

"Harry, dear, there is no need to be afraid," Walburga Black said softly. Her voice was the grandmotherly sort. Harry blinked at his shoes once more.

"Mrs. Black, I'm afraid that Mr. Potter here may have a bit of a sorry phase. He isn't used to adults being nice to him," Emilee put in, she had Mrs. Black sign with blood.

"He will be alright, it might just take time,"

"What of my son? Sirius?" Walburga asked.

"He's going to be admitted, at least, that was what everyone is saying. But I am not sure, you said you sent him a letter?"

"He hasn't yet returned one to me," Walburga sighed.

"I think it will be a good idea if you take Harry home now," Emilee said.

"Indeed, come, Harry," Walburga held out her hand, which Harry shyly took.

* * *

Sirius was stuck. Madam Pomfry had kicked out Fudge and Dumbledore because all they could do was fight about where Sirius was going to live. They had went to ask him what he wanted – McGonagall had left after throwing up her hands and washing herself of the whole situation.

However, Sirius wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, he wanted to see Remus again but…he didn't know how he could…explain himself. He had always hated explaining himself; he always managed to mess things up. Again. Honestly, it was just stupid. Sighing, Sirius sat up, he was tired but he couldn't sleep. It was then that a black owl flew in through the open, floor to ceiling window.

"Calypso…?" the black owl gave Sirius a cold look a she took the letter. It then perched on his shoulder and nipped his ear hard. Sirius, of course, was used to such treatment, though it had been years since the owl did such a thing. If he had been younger, he would have swatted the animal.

Sirius opened and started to read the letter.

_My son, _

_It has been a long time since our correspondence stopped. I am simply writing this because I am taking your Godson, Harry Potter, to live with me. No matter what the WCS say's. Even if he is a Potter, he still belong with the family. _

_Please, come and see me. We have much to discuss. _

_With much love,_

_You're Mother, W.B._

Sirius, blinked. He had to read the letter thee more times before he rummaged around Pomfry's office to find ink and quill. His response was simple. He would visit.

* * *

Kolour hummed as she made up the stew. Remus was upstairs sleeping. The Full Moon was tonight and he needed all the energy he could get. The stew would help, She felt bad that they hadn't gotten a reply from anyone on whether or not Sirius Black was going to stay with them. She hoped he would, Remus pined away for his long lost friend. Wishing he could tell Sirius that he never meant the words they had between them.

Kolour didn't know everything, but all she knew was before the Potter's death, Remus and Sirius had a terrible fight between them. After these long six years, neither Remus nor Sirius had corresponded about it. From what she knew, the Prisoner's could get letters, but they would be screened by the Azkaban Guards.

She sighed; she hoped they could work out their differences.

* * *

A/N – Okay, here is an update. I felt bad for leaving this for as long as I already have. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ta,

Dizzy


	4. Thoughts of Peanut Butter

A Muggle Saves the Day

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 4 – Thoughts of Peanut Butter**

He woke slowly.

Outside the window there could be heard the chirping of green finch and linnet birds. Slowly, dark green eyes were revealed to the sunlight that filtered into the bed room. The walls were a light grey while oak wood made the room brighter. Pushing away the blankets, Harry sat up in the enormous bed. It was odd to not be shut up in a cupboard of some sort. It was odder still that he had a few toys. It wasn't a lot because Mrs. Black hadn't the time to actually go and do any shopping, in fact, some of the toys were from the childhood years of her own two boys, Sirius and Regulus.

Harry knew that name, **Sirius**. But, he didn't know why. To the sixth year old, it was terribly annoying. He knew it, he just didn't know why he knew it. Harry crawled off the side of the bed, he was short, he hated his height, but he hoped he would grow. If he ever got a wish from a real gene, he'd wish to be taller. At least by a foot or two. Taking stock of his surroundings, Harry caught a look at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

He was dressed in light blue pajama's that fit him much better than anything the Dursley's had ever given him. His hair was as messy as ever, and his glasses had been repaired. Putting on the glasses, Harry tried the door, it was open.

Peaking out into the hallway he was surprised when something his height but with pointed ears and green scaly skin and the hugest eyes Harry ever did see, met him at the door.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Is Kreatcher, Mistress asks me to bring Master Harry to the kitchen, she does," Kreatcher replied. Harry blinked but when Kreatcher beckoned him towards the stairs, Harry followed.

* * *

Sirius hadn't slept that night, he couldn't. Being out of Azkaban was just beginning to dawn on him. Six years in prison had taught him a few things about the world. Things that he had thought he had known, but in the end, hadn't really understood. Knowing, and understanding had tow different meanings. Just because a person knew something, didn't mean that they understood it.

Like how someone liked to have peanut butter on their toast instead of jam. Knowing that this person liked that particular spread on their toast just meant that you knew them like that, but, understanding why they liked that spread was something all together different. It was like a separate plain of life.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, Sirius sighed. He needed a plan, he needed…something. He needed to see Remus, he needed to see Harry, hell, and he'd have to visit his mother just to see what the hell she was up too. Not to mention that he'd sew the Ministry of Magic for his wrong imprisonment. Not that he needed the money; he had a vault of his own. He didn't know what was in it, but the last time he checked, there was a little in it.

Looking around, he saw a fresh change of clothes on the end of the bed. He'd take a shower and dress before deciding on anything else. He didn't want to stay at Hogwarts if he didn't need too. He'd have to make a quick exit.

* * *

Walburga Black was found at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, on the table was porridge, black pudding, bacon with more meat than fat, and toast with jam. Walburga smiled at Harry as Kreatcher had the small boy sit down.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Walburga asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied meekly. Walburga nodded, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. From what she knew, Harry had been sleeping in a broom closet and been more or less a house elf for the muggles. Which made her blood boil, never was any part of her family a slave to someone else, at least, they hadn't had the choice taken from them. Regulus had chosen to go to the Dark Lord, Sirius had decided to reject everything his family was, and still is. She had hope for her oldest though. His roll was just as important as little Harry Potter's was.

"Eat, little boy needs eat," Kreatcher said, he had served Harry his food and a cup of milk. Walburga blinked when Harry looked scared at the prospect.

"It's all right, Harry, you can eat," she said. Harry calmed then. All he had needed was her permission. _What did those horrid Muggles do to my grand-god-baby?_ She asked herself, but, she was sure that she didn't want to know.

* * *

_**The baby cried as all babies did. Orion held his son close as the Dark Lord contemplated the street below. He stood in all of his glory of the Dark lord, and yet, here he was, in the middle of a muggle neighborhood, in the house of the most pure blooded family that could be found. Even the Malfoy's had a muggle or two mixed with the family blood. Not that they would admit it. **_

_**"What is the child's name?" Voldemort asked.**_

_**"Sirius Leigh, don't ask, Walburga insisted," Orion replied. Voldemort laughed. His friend had a sense of humor and didn't mind sharing it with the darkest lord that had crawled through the sewers since the dark ages. **_

_**"And you," Orion smiled, "Are his Godfather,"**_

_**"Are you sure you want to do that?" Voldemort asked.**_

_**"Tommy," Orion shook his head (he was the only one to use his friend's old name – but only when they were alone, of course) "we've been close all these years and when I have my first son you don't want to be honored?" Orion asked.**_

_**"Forgive me, my friend. My mind has been on other things," Tom replied.**_

_**"Have you gotten the Werewolves on your side yet?" Orion asked. Little Sirius cooed at his father before yawning. **_

_**"Not yet, but I will – Greyback is a risk though; I do not think he has his mind in order," **_

_**"Oh?"**_

_**"He is too blood thirsty, as are my death eaters; I didn't want blood, but now, it is too late. Blood will have to be shed in order for the Wizarding World to come to its full potential," **_

_**"I hope your endeavors don't kill you," Orion said.**_

_**"The road to hell is paved with good intentions(1)"Tom shrugged. **_

_**"And now, back to the original reason I had you come visit; my son, won't you agree?" Orion asked.**_

_**"I do, and if anything happens to me, he shall be my heir," **_

_**"Heir to the dark lord…? What's brought this on?"**_

_**"Death, I do not want to die, but if I do…I need someone to continue my legacy,"**_

_**"I'm sure he would like that," Orion said, meaning Sirius who had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Orion passed the sleeping baby to Voldemort, who couldn't help but marvel at the beginning of life. Were all babies so…little? So, in need of protection that it made their parents go mad with the well being of their child? **_

_**When Voldemort left the Black house, he couldn't help but wonder if one day he too would have a wife and child, but in the end, he had the feeling that that particular dream would never become reality.**_

* * *

Sirius pulled on the light brown robe to go over the trousers and the button down shirt he had also been given. Sirius had one other problem though…he didn't have a wand. Smacking himself he knew he would never get his original one. The Auror's who had caught him had snapped it in two just to make sure he didn't have a chance.

Sirius would get even. What was that old saying Muggles liked to say?

_Don't get mad, get glad…? _No, not that one!

**Don't get mad, get even…**yes, he shook his head, that was the one he wanted. There was also one that Lily always liked to say, _**Life is a test, and I didn't take very good notes.**_

Shaking his head, Sirius had to laugh at himself. He could get into his own funky moods, but Azkaban made it worse. Now that he thought about it, yeah, the situation was bad. Wormtail was dead, but at the same time, what was six years in hell instead of his life? True, Azkaban had been his life for the last six years. He'd been tortured for admittance to the crimes he NEVER committed, and then he'd been tortured just for fun. If being near Dementors made someone go crazy over time, being tortured along with a Dementors probably made it happen even faster.

Once he was done, Sirius strode out of the hospital wing. He'd make his way to the little township and from there, he'd figure out what to do. He'd probably pop by Diagon Alley anyway; he needed a wand as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Malfoy glared at Fudge.

"You knew about this and yet you did not tell me?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't have time, I had to be there to keep Dumbledore from doing something to the Dark Heir," Fudge replied.

"Sirius Black is still at Hogwarts," Lucius pointed out.

"No, as of this…" Fudge brought out a time piece, on it was the picture of Sirius Black on a hand, it was pointed at traveling. "He has left, I've had some of my people on the alert, they will tell us where Black is when he shows up," Fudge said, looking proud of himself and his plan.

"I'm glad to see that your head isn't entirely full of air," Lucius replied.

"You're just jealous that I came up with it and you didn't,"

"You think I care?"

"I think you do," Fudge replied.

"Than you would be wrong," and with that, Lucius smirked before he made his way out of the Minister's office.

* * *

a/n – Okay, so I am basically short a page and a half. But I was just setting everything up in this chapter. Giving a bit more of an explanation to things, you know. Well, I do hope you enjoy! Blood puding is a breakfast that the brits enjoy, something about sausage and blood and...well...I don't know what else...

Ta,

Dizzy


	5. Relearning the ABC's of life

A/n – I am going through my HP fics and updating because I am sick and I have the time.

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 5 – Re-learning the ABC's of life**

Walburga hummed as she looked into her closet, she was taking Harry to Diagon Alley where they would meet Sirius. Hopefully he would then decide where he was going to go for he also mentioned that Remus wanted him to stay as well. Walburga figured that if her son needed some time for himself he could have the London Borough of White Chapel. There was a small house there that would be perfect for Sirius and Harry if he were to go live there later.

She pulled out a gown made from spider silk that shimmered several different colors in the light, going from purple to a pale green as she sashayed over to the screen where she changed out of her night shift and into the gown. Matching black shoes, a hair dress and jewelry later she was ready to see to her grandson. The house needed to be dusted, and the set of silver razors that belonged to Walburga's long dead uncle, Sweeney Todd, needed to be polished.

At the breakfast table, Harry sat patiently waiting for his grandmother of which he still called Miss Walburga. He was dressed in some of Regulus' old clothing that Kreatcher had patched for the small boy. The trousers were grey with a stained white shirt and a pull over vest with snakes on it. The green had gone out from the sweater vest long ago; otherwise, it would have matched his large green eyes perfectly.

"Good morning," she smiled at the small boy; she bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed to pour her morning cup of tea. Porridge and toast was on today's menu and Harry looked happy to see some of the toppings he could have.

"Good morning, Miss Walburga," Harry replied shyly.

"My dear, today we are going to go shopping. You do remember what I told you about magic, correct?" Walburga asked. Harry nodded. She sat down at the table and pushed a bowl of strawberry's and chocolate chips towards the boy.

"Oh, and please, call me Auntie," she smiled, "Anyway, there will be more wizards and witches there, but, you must not let go of my hand unless I give you permission. Diagon Alley is a new place for you and I am sure that you might get lost," Walburga said.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry nodded, he spooned a few strawberries and chocolate onto his porridge before he started eating. Walburga settled for walnuts and syrup for her own bowl.

"We are also going to meet someone special, but it is a surprise," she smiled happily. Harry nodded again, looking slightly excited himself.

___

Sirius had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron instead of putting anyone out by him staying with them. He wasn't even sure what his mother wanted with him, she had been so mad when he had run away at the age of sixteen. But, that could not be helped. She had been a fierce woman, loved strongly and never gave up on her ideals. Sirius knew that his Mother had always wanted him to become part of the family in more than just blood. But, he was stubborn, and he was still stubborn.

He looked up when the door to the pub opened and was slammed shut; it was nothing but another wizard, so he turned back to the coffee he had ordered and was hot even though he hadn't had a sip of it. The fire place flared up and there she was, his Mother in all of her glory and in her arms, a small boy.

For a moment Sirius though of James' own scary-hair that never seemed to go away, and yet the boy had the green eyes of his mother, Lily. Sirius still had no idea how those two ended up together, he had his suspicions about Snape, but…well, those where thoughts for later.

Walburga didn't put Harry down till she got to the table that Sirius had taken, tea and a tray of caldron cakes were placed on the table as the three sat down once again; "Good morning," Sirius said, not exactly sure what to do or say.

"Son, this is Harry," Walburga said with a smile. Sirius light blue eyes lit up at the site of the boy, Harry must be a charming little boy.

"Hello, Harry. I am Sirius, your Godfather," Sirius smiled shyly.

"Hi," Harry replied. Sirius glanced at his mother who just shrugged at him.

"Would you like some tea and cake?" Sirius asked.

"Yes please!" Harry smiled. Sirius smiled back and proceeded to poor tea and ask how Harry liked it and gave him two cakes on a small plate before asking his Mother if she wanted tea and how she took it. He took up a cake himself after his Mother had been taken cared of and his coffee.

"So, how are things, Mum?" Sirius asked.

"Perfect, Harry loves the house and you're out of Azkaban," Walburga replied.

"Yeah, I have to go to a counselor or something about that," Sirius sighed.

"Whose idea was that?" Walburga sipped at her tea.

"Mine, Fudge was going on and on and Dumbledore was getting weird and so I suggested that I'd get counseling for the time in Azkaban and so…here I am," Sirius shrugged.

"Good, it could help, a third party," Walburga agreed.

"I was wondering if you knew anyone that would help,"

"Maybe," Walburga clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in thought.

"So, what are you two doing today then, Harry?" Sirius turned his attention to the small boy.

"We're going shopping!" Harry smiled.

"That is cool, do you think it'd be all right if I come along?"

"Aunty…can See-rus com with us?" Harry asked, shyly pulling on the woman's sleeve nearest him.

"Of course _Sirius_ can come with us," Walburga smiled. Sirius shook his head, his mother always did love children. They finished their snack with some light talk before Walburga lead them to Diagon Alley behind the magical brick wall that had made Harry speechless (for he had began to chat more and more with Sirius of whom he had hazy memories of). This, of course, made the adults chuckle as they began to introduce Harry to the one place of the Wizarding world that he would become most acquainted with later on in life.

Their first place to stop, of course was Madam Malkin's shop. Walburga and Sirius practically cleaned it out for appropriate fitting clothing for Harry. Many had been spelled so that they would grow along with Harry, of course, each spell only lasted for about a year, but still, one could not beat that when it came to growing children. Walburga insisted that Sirius also get new clothing, of which she also insisted on paying for.

"I know that I really haven't been the best Mum to you, let me make it up," she had said when Sirius had objected. She had also talked him into moving back into the family home. After all, he needed to get used to the freedom he now had. Sirius hadn't given it much though, but, he agreed, he'd be closer to Harry anyway and they could start re-affirming their relationship.

Slightly flummoxed, Harry blinked at the things around him. He saw tea kettles and cauldrons float around him, he peaked inside Olivander's wand shop briefly and saw three Hogwarts students (not that he knew this) waving wands about and sparks coming from one, and thing being blown apart by the other two. That did look fun, but he hadn't the courage to ask Sirius or Walburga to take him inside.

They stopped at the ice cream parlor for a quick tea, Harry got his first taste of chocolate ice cream, and it was wonderful. Much better than the little licks he had gotten from his cousins used bowl.

"Wow, Harry, I would think that you had never had ice cream before," Sirius smiled at the boy.

"I haven't, I am not allowed," Harry replied.

"Well, ice cream is a desert, but if Mum doesn't mind I am sure we can have a supply at home. Only to be had after dinner, all greens are eaten and…what?" he caught the look his mother was giving him.

"Sirius, dear, I am glad that your back," she pulled out her hanky and gently blew into it. Both Harry and Sirius watched her.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, I didn't mean too," Sirius said softly.

"Dear, I am so glad that you are home, of course we can have lots of ice cream at home, I shall put Kreatcher on it just as soon as we get back," Walburga smiled at her son and grand godchild.

"Please don't cry, Auntie!" Harry patted her hand, she smiled at him.

"I'm just so happy, Harry," she replied.

"That's all right, then," Harry nodded.

After this bout of emotion was over, they went on with their shopping. Sirius insisted on buying Harry another children's broom, seeing as how the one he had before his parents had died was nonexistent. Harry seemed to be very excited and it was a very shy boy who also asked for a Snitch to play with, if it wasn't at all a problem.

Sirius knew that he shouldn't spoil the boy and looked to his mother for help, she nodded her head, after all, children must have something to play with and from what she knew Harry had never had any toys while with the Muggles.

All in all, it was a wonderful day.

___

Sirius stumped his way down stairs, he had given Harry a bath, read him a couple of books and after a hug and goodnight kiss to his new Auntie, Harry was in his bed. His bedroom had a couple of Quiditch posters, not the violent sort, and even though he didn't know about Quiditch, he still liked them.

Walburga sat in the drawing room, knitting. Sirius sat down at her feet his back to the fire. The drawing room housed the huge family tree of the Black's. Along with book cases and an old chess set always standing at the ready. Wizards' chess, Sirius remembered, had been a game that he and his school friends had always challenged each other at. They would have long bouts till someone finally won. That person got to keep the Marauder's Map for a week before they played the game all over again to find a new Marauder Map Keeper.

"I wonder whatever happened to it…after all these years…" Sirius muttered.

"What is it dear?" Walburga blinked at him.

"In school, my friends and I made this map, it showed all of Hogwarts, it was a pretty nice piece of magic too. I was just wondering where it went," Sirius explained.

"Maybe you could write Professor Dumbledore, he might know where it is," Walburga said.

"Maybe, I also wonder about James' old cloak…I think I shall write him about that too…" Sirius got to his feet and made his way over to the desk. Liberating some paper, quill and ink, Sirius set about writing.

___

Walburga took one glance at the library and knew that half of the books had to be put away and replaced with books a child could read. She was planning on starting Harry's magical schooling, not the sort that Harry would get at Hogwarts when he turned eleven, but, he had been in the care of Muggles for many years and he was missing knowledge that any magical child his age would have taken for granted.

Rose Keller's _a History of Magic for Children, volume 5_ was the first book that Walburga thought of. She had one volume for each of her boy's, but the most updated version, no doubt, would help. Next was Hank Bell's _Easy to make Potions._ This book would come in handy; Harry would learn basic potions and potion theory. She thought about asking Severus if he had any suggestions of potion books that would be good for Harry.

_Transfiguration for beginners_ was a book all on theory.

_Charms and the everyday uses_ by Gregory Smite, a well known children's writer, text books and fiction alike.

_The Dark Arts_, another book by Gregory Smite. Runes, of course had to be taught. All of her boys knew Runes. Care of Magical Creatures wasn't on the list but one or two books wouldn't go amiss.

Finally passing her quill through divination, seeing as how she thought it was a wooly subject in school and no doubt still was – she felt ready to transform the library into the school room. Plenty of light, crafts and help from Sirius would help Harry to be prepared for every day Wizarding life.

___

A/n – Okay, another update. I haven't updated this one in forever and I just thought that we would al benefit from an update. I hope you all enjoy.

Ta, Professor Know It All


	6. A meeting of the Minds

**A/n - Sorry that I have left this. Here is an update. Please enjoy.**

**A Muggle Saves the Day**

**Part 6 - A meeting of the minds**

The laughter of the birds that nested in the huge trees about the house made him stop mid-step. How was he going to do this, just showing up and saying "Hi, how are you?" wasn't the best way to go about this, now was it? Sirius looked down at his shoes, not gleaming from a shine, but scuffed up a bit. He sighed. What if Remus didn't want to talk to him?

The summer around him spoke cheerfully and even though he wished it was raining, he couldn't bring it within himself to turn and run even though he truly wanted to. No, he had to speak to Remus. He had to sort things out between them. Remus was is last and dearest friend. He stepped up the steps to the front porch of the house and knocked.

The home was decent. Painted and Sirius could smell the fresh stain on the deck. The welcome mat was crisp and clean as well. The door was a fresh red. It also had a Lion head knocker. It made Sirius smile. He had to wait a few moments before he heard the slow steps of Remus, obviously not expecting company.

He grinned big as the man, who looked worse for wear but only slightly tired looking, opened the door.

- - -

He had been reading when the knock came. He had looked at the clock and suddenly remembered that Kolour wouldn't be around at this time as she normally would be. Blinking, he wondered who could be at his door.

The man with pale skin, dark, long black hair and light grey eyes - stood nervously on his front porch. Sirius Black was dressed simply. He wrung his hands in front of him, opened his mouth and then closed it.

"How are you, Sirius?"

He smiled, "Good, and you Remus?"

"Better," he stepped back to let Sirius step inside, "What can I do for you?"

"Well…we have a few other things to talk about first, don't we?" Sirius asked with a small chuckle Remus nodded his head. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**_ _ _**

**Walburga Black wasn't at all happy that her son was no where to be found. **Neither Harry nor Kreatcher had seen the lout and she sighed in frustration. However, Sirius hadn't known their plans for today and had probably had gone to see Remus Lupin. His friend from his Hogwarts Years.

The fire glowed green and Narcissa Malfoy along with her young son Draco appeared. Next came her husband, Lucius and then Severus Snape arrived. They were all dressed in comfortable robes, such as she herself was.

"Walburga, dear!" Narcissa smiled, they hugged.

"Narcissa, how are you? And this must be Draco, my he has grown," Walburga smiled down at the young boy. He had the look of a rather spoilt brat about him.

"Yes, he has," Narcissa smiled with joy, "Though, I wouldn't mind a second child," she said.

"Dear, we've talked about this, one is quite enough," Lucius said in a tone which meant that he and his wife had indeed talked about it.

"Ah, Orion and I had Regulus for one reason, to keep me quiet," Walburga laughed.

"I keep telling him that, not to mention that we wouldn't spoil Draco so," Narcissa pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes much like his father at this.

"Harry is upstairs, shall I have Kreatcher show Draco the way?" Walburga asked.

"Of course," Narcissa nodded, "Now dear," here she turned to Draco, "Play nice with Harry," she informed her son before he departed for Harry's bedroom.

Now, the adults were all treated to tea and the business of this meeting.

"Where is Cousin? Shouldn't he be here for this?" Narcissa asked.

"I forgot to tell him of this meeting, I think he went to work things out between himself and Remus Lupin, that boy was very dear to Sirius as they went through school together," Walburga said.

"Indeed, but we may relax just a bit now that Sirius is free from Azkaban," Lucius said.

"Relax? Our Master cannot be found and you want us to Relax?" Severus snorted.

"Now, now, don't get upset, Sevvie," Narcissa said with a small look.

"I don't see why I must be here, this isn't any of my business," Severus snorted.

"I wanted your opinion on something," Walburga put in, "I need to know what Harry should study before he goes to Hogwarts, I don't want him to be behind the other students,"

"Ah," Severus nodded.

"I can have a list put together of the books he should read before then," he replied. Talking shop was a rather pleasant aspect for the young Potions Professor who was studying under Horace Slughorn.

"Do you know of someone who might be able to tutor Harry as well? I am afraid that I never was good at potions, nor is Sirius a teacher," Walburga sighed. How she wished she had been able to waylay Sirius that morning.

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't use this to their own advantage," Severus muttered. Of course he wouldn't be so crass as to suggest anyone he didn't trust and he all ready had a full time job at Hogwarts.

"It's fine, I am sure I can find someone," Walburga replied.

"Why not that friend of Sirius'?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

"What? Lupin?" Lucius asked.

"Why not Lupin?" Severus shrugged, "As much as I hated them as children, Lupin seems to have a bit more responsibility than Black,"

"Severus, you can refer to my son by his name," a raised eyebrow and Severus gave her a long look over his long nose.

"Anyway," he continued, "I do seem to remember that Lupin was a better student, he is also a Werewolf," Severus muttered.

"A Werewolf? Truly?" Narcissa blinked.

"I almost died at his mussel," Severus pointed our harshly.

"Severus, calm down please. Despite the fact that Lupin…must be what you say he is, than he needs that job more than anyone," Lucius said.

"I shall have to ask Sirius what he thinks of this idea, he is Harry's Godfather and even though I can take care of the child, these sorts of decision's are Sirius' by law," Walburga said.

"Very good, madam," Lucius nodded.

"As it is, maybe Draco would like to spend a couple of days out of the week with Harry and any Tutor we may hire? It will give them both some socializing that they need," Walburga has addressed this to Narcissa. She nodded.

"I could have Dobby bring Draco or bring him myself if I am not busy at the Ministry," she smiled broadly. Walburga nodded. That was that.

"Now, on to other business, we must inform Sirius of his obligations," Lucius said.

"And if the Order reconvenes under Dumbledore's Hands?" Walburga stood up and poured new cups of tea for everyone.

"I am In the Order, I can keep all informed to a certain extent," Severus muttered.

"Has he said anything about Lord Voldemort or any suspicions he may have about Sirius?" Lucius asked.

"No, he didn't get a look at the Mark," Severus shook his head.

"Maybe I should have told Sirius as he was growing up," Walburga muttered.

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do, it was best that only you, Orion and our Master knew of it," Narcissa said with a small pat to the woman's hand.

Lucius turn his head towards the women; "How visible is the Mark?"

"Not very, it's on the back of his neck. His hair and the collar of his shirt hide it well," Walburga replied.

"Good,"

"Shall we stay and wait for _Sirius_ to return then?" Severus asked.

"What/ you have little first years to torture do you?" Narcissa laughed.

"Yes, they are all deplorable," a snort.

"We shall wait," Lucius said. Severus nodded. Talk turned to other thing besides the Dark Heir.

- - -

Unbeknownst of his status, Sirius Black sat comfortably in Remus Lupin's front room with a cup of coffee and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies set on a plate before him.

"Sirius, I am so sorry," Remus had burst into tears just moments before and now Sirius had his arm around his friend while Remus dried his eyes with a tissue.

"It's all right," Sirius smiled softly, "I had hoped you weren't made with me, angry or hated me,"

"I don't hate you. I think I did at first, but I only hated the situation. James and Lily, you and Peter were the only people who ever cared for me. Even after Mother actually died…it was only you four I ever had…it broke me, I think, when it happened…." Remus said softly.

"All of a sudden I was alone, nothing was worth living for and I didn't even see Harry. Of course they would never let me care for the child. I did try to find a lawyer who would take your case, or would try and get Harry into a better home…" Remus shook his head. His tears were slowly welling again and he dabbed at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually so weepy," he said with a watery smile.

Sirius shook his head; "It doesn't make you less of a man,"

"Thank you,"

"I am sorry, Remus, I never meant for any of that to happen. If I hadn't traded places with Peter…"

"What…?"

"Oh, I am getting ahead of myself," Sirius sighed, "I had the brilliant idea that Voldemort would use me to get to James and Lily. Obviously since James and I were very close, I would be their Secret Keeper. So, James and I talked about it and we decided it would be best if we traded," he sighed again.

"It wasn't that we didn't trust you, Remus, in the end I wished that I had never though of the idea at all. But, we made Peter the Secret Keeper instead. He betrayed us to Voldemort, its all my fault Remus. I am so sorry, I honestly didn't mean for any of that to happen," Sirius hung his head and now it was his turn to cry.

Remus pulled a new tissue from the box. His hand raised Sirius' chin so that he could look into those cool grey eyes. He dabbed at the clear liquid the seeped slowly, but un-ashamedly, from those eyes.

"I know, it's hard on both of us…we'll work through it though," Remus said.

"Yes,"

They sat there in silence for a few moments; "Come to dinner at my home, Remus, Harry is there and so is Mum, she's changed. I think she really does love me and want me around," Sirius said. Almost afraid to do so.

"Sirius, no one could actually hate you, you are most loveable," Remus rolled his eyes.

"You think so, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Indeed I do, its not total forgiveness, Sirius, but acceptance, that's all I can give right now,"

"That's all that I want, right now,"

TBC

Note - Will this become a Remus/Sirius pairing….ummmm….no. Probably not because I didn't advertise this fic as that. If I do indeed decide on such, I shall let you know and put up an alternate fic with things written for this pairing. But no, there will be no slash in this fan fic. Sirius and Remus are good, good, friends. Thank you.


End file.
